Salju
by beautyq
Summary: Onew dan cinta pertamanya


judul:Salju

cast:Onew Shinee

Sulli -disini sulli belum jadi anggotanya f(x)

Semua member shinee

author:zaza

genre:percintaan,persahbatan,dan apa aja

rating:12+

Tit...tit...tit...hanya suara dari pendeteksi jantung yang bersuara di ruangan yang gelap itu. Terlihat ada 5 namja dan seorang yeoja yang terbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidurnya. Seorang namja hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangan yeoja dan menangis terisak seperti sulit bernapas. Yang lain hanya bisa menatapnya tak berani berbicara sepatah kata apapun. seorang namja akhirnya maju mengahampiri namja yang menangis dan mengusap-ngusap punggungnya. "sudahlah Hyung jangan begini terus, onew Hyung harus kuat" tapi onew tak menhiraukannya "ini semua karena aku tak menjaganya dengan baik ini salahku khan key,teamin,minho,Jonghyun!" akhirnya onew mengeluarkan suaranya juga walaupun suaranya sedikit tak terdengar.

Flasback-sulli

"hari nie sangat menyenangkan kan onew oppa"

"ne sulli, kamu sangat bagus hari ini" hari ini aku latihan dengan shinee dan artis sm entertaiment yang lain untuk konser amal seminggu lagi dan aku berkesempatan buat ngisi acara. Aku adalah peserta dari sebuah lomba yang diadakan oleh sm entertaiment. aku berkesempatan untuk menjadi artis jika aku memenangkan lomba ini. Walaupun pesertanya hebat-hebat tapi aku tak takut karena aku punya onew oppa yang selalu ada didekatku dan menemaniku. sang leader shinee itu sudah menjadi pacarku sejak 2 tahun lalu. Karena dia terus memaksaku untuk menjadi penyanyi maka aku menunggu kesempatan untuk menjadi penyanyi di sm biar satu label dengannya.

"bagaimana kalau sulli makan malam bersama kita di dorm dia kan belum tau dorm kita yang baru gimana Hyung?" key ,mengeluarkan pendapatnya saat kita sudah di lobby kantor sm.

"boleh juga gimana sulli?"

"boleh tapi biar aku yang masak buat kalian"

"wah berarti kita makan enak hari ini" si maknae akhirnya besuara.

Tapi key menyelanya"apa selama ini kalau aku yang masak kita gak makan enak?" tanya key sewot ke taemin

"bukannya gitu Hyung tapi ada yang beda" taemin dengan polosnya berkata seperti itu

"trus enakkan mana sulli ato key?"minho mengajukkan pertanyaan ke taemin

"ya pasti sulli lah" setelah berkata seperti itu taemin langsung menutup mulutnya

"ish...awasnya kamu anakku gak akan umma masakin lagi kamu"

"mianhae Hyung" bujuk taemin dengan muka imutnya. Kami hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua. Malam ini aku memasakkan mereka ramen dan buat onew pasti ayam goreng. Selesai makan taemin dan minho sedang asik bermain video game sedangakan Jonghyun dan key lagi tidur-tiduran sambil liat tv, onew dan aku bermain2 dengan piano. Dia selalu bernyanyi untukku. Lagu kesukaanku over the rainbow selalu dia nyanyikan.

_**Ring ding dong ring ding dong ding ding ding**_

hp q berbunyi sangat keras. Ternyata umma menelpon pasti disuruh pulang.

"dari ummanya?"

"iya aku harus pulang deh kayaknya! Besok kita ketemu langsung ditempat latihan!"

"oke, aku antarnya?"

"tidak usah aku naik bis saja kan deket"

"hati2nya!" onew mengecup keningku sebelum aku pulang

"Oppa aku pulang dulu,jangan tidur malem2" sapaku ke semua member shinee yang laen

"hati2 sulli" hanya key dan jonOppa yang menjawab sedangkan minho dan taemin hanya melambaikan tangan mereka karna mereka sedang asik banget soalnya. Keesokkan harinya sepulang sekolah aku langsung bersiap-siap untuk latihan.

"umma aku berangkat latihan"

"sebentar sulli" ish...ada apa sih umma nie aku dah terlambat. Sambil menenteng sebuah tas umma keluar dari dapur.

"sulli ini tasmu didalam dah ada baju ganti dan perlengkapan",

"buat apa umma? Aku dah bawa baju ganti",

"tadi onew telpon dia minta ijin ke umma ngajak kamu nginep di dorm shinee malam nie katanya ada pesta 1000 hari debut mereka!" loh oppa tidak bilang kepadaku

"tapi inget za jangan aneh-aneh disana" wah asik aku bakal seneng-seneng ma Oppaku

"gomawo umma love u aku berangkat". Sesampainya di tempat latihan ternyata oppa sudah datang dan sudah memulai latihan untuk gerakan baru, aku tak mau menganggunya dulu nanti aja aku langsung memulai latihanku saja. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 8 malem waktunya pulang.

"sulli aku kangen kamu hari ini kenapa tak datang ke tempat latihanku?" tanya oppa ternyata daritadi dia udah ada di tempat latihanku.

"mian oppa aku tak mau menganggu kalian sedang serius tadi"

"ayo kita berangkat kamu dah di beritau ama umma khan!"

"udah oh ya chukkae semoga shinee makin sukses!"

"terima kasih ayo anak-anak sudah menunggu" sesampainya di dorm kami langsung memulai party dari potong kue, karaoke, permainan malam ini banyak sekali tawa di sini. gak kerasa udah 3 pagi aku sudah mulai mengantuk. Aku tidur di kamar sendiri itu pesan ummaku pada oppa. Keesokan harinya rasanya ada yang aneh dengan badanku akhirnya aku memaksa badanku untuk bergerak dan berjalan menuju jendela untuk membuka tirai samar-samar aku mendengar key sedang mengobrol dengan minho.

"Hyung sulli belum bangun apa dibangunkan saja" taemin menanyakan itu ke onew

"iya bangunkan saja dia harus latihan jam 9" aku mendengar suara kaki taemin mendekat dan membuka pintu

"sulli bangun kita sarapan, oh kamu sudah bangun tapi kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali apakah kamu sakit?" aku melihat taemin

"aku tak..." dan tiba-tiba dia udah gak ada di mataku. Ada apa ini semua gelap. Aku hanya mendengar suara teriak taemin memanggil Hyung dan oppa.

Flasback end-

"anak-anak kalian harus istirahat biar umma yang yang jaga sulli besok ada acara amal kan! Istirahatlah" ada seorang ibu yang masuk diruangan itu.

"aku akan tetap disini",

" tapi Hyung sudah 6 hari ini Hyung belum tidur lama Hyung hanya tidur satu jam setiap hari" minho menyela perkataan onew.

"jangan sampai kau juga sakit onew pulanglah sulli sudah membaik nanti aku akan menelponmu jika terjadi sesuatu" bujuk umma. Akhirnya onew mengalah

"aku pulang dulunya nanti aku akan kembali" setelah mengecup kening sulli tiba-tiba sulli bangun.

"oppa",

"kau bangun maafnya",

"tidak papa apakah oppa mau pulang?",

"jika kau tidak ingin aku pulang aku akan disini",

"tidak oppa pulanglah besok jemput aku, aku akan mengikuti acara amal itu",

"tapi kondisimu tak memungkinkan kamu harus istirahat sulli",

"tidak oppa aku ingin ikut percayalah padaku" onew hanya menatap wajah sulli lalu melihat wajah umma. Umma mengangukkan kepalanya.

"baiklah besok aku akan menjemputmu tidurlah lagi".

Onew pov-

Keesokkannya aku menjemput sulli kerumah sakit sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukan ini tapi sulli memintaku aku akan melakukan apa yang sulli minta padaku. Sepanjang perjalanan sulli tidur disandaranku. jangan pergi dariku aku selalu berkata begitu saat dia akan tidur aku terlalu takut untuk ditinggalkan sulli. Saat dia pingsan di dorm aku sudah takut penyakit sulli muncul lagi,penyakit yang juga merenggut ayahnya,penyakit jantung. padahal sudah setahun penyakit itu tak pernah muncul tapi setahun itu pula penyakit itu malah mengerogoti tubuh sulli makin dalam. Saat aku mendengar penjelasan dari dokter tentang berapa lama lagi dia bisa bertahan rasanya aku tak bisa menopang tubuhku. Apa yang harus aku perbuat. Acara amal akhirnya dimulai aku meminta panitia untuk menaruh penampilan sulli sebelum penampilan shinee agar aku bisa terus mengawasinya. Penampilan sulli sangat memakau banyak tamu. Dia menyanyikan lagu sistar dengan sangat baik malah banyak tamu yang memintanya untuk bernyanyi lagi tapi aku melarangnya karena tadi saat ditengah-tengah bernyanyi aku melihatnya mengengam dadanya erat aku sempat khawatir tapi dia melanjutkan nyanyiannya sampai selesai. Selesai acara aku,sulli dan pengisi acara lain menuju villa yang disiapkan oleh panitia untuk pesta kesusksesan acara amal. Aku dan sulli memilih untuk duduk di ayunan taman depan villa sedangkan yang lain pesta di dalam.

"sulli apakah tak papa disini dingin?",

"tak papa oppa aku ingin disini dan berdua saja denganmu!" aku menuruti permintaan sulli. Kami hanya duduk dan melihat langit tanpa ada kata apapun.

"oppa aku ingin sekali melewatkan salju pertama denganmu" tiba-tiba sulli berkata seperti itu dan hal itu membuat jantungku berdetak cepat apa maksud perkataannya.

"kamu pasti melewatkannya denganku,kamu pasti sembuh sulli, sebentar lagi khan sudah musim dingin " tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir.

"oppa aku mengantuk biarkan aku tidur 3 menit" jantungku berdetak kencang

"jangan tinggalkan aku sulli",

"ne oppa aku akan selalu ada di dekat oppa selamanya" aku mendekap sulli erat.

"sulli" ,

"oppa sarange" air mataku semakin mengalir deras

"nado saranghae,liat sulli salju pertama turun kau melewatkannya denganku"

akhirnya sulli meninggal di dekapanku walaupun berat untukku tapi aku yakin dia akan selalu disisiku. Sudah kita 3 bulan dia meninggalkanku aku selalu berkata saat aku merindukannya "sulli -ah ini sudah lebih dari 3 menit bangunlah aku merindukanmu,aku ingin memelukmu sulli".


End file.
